Weapon Lab
---- ---- Summary *The Weapon Lab is used to build Prototype Defenses. *Upgrading the Weapon Lab allows you to place more powerful and more than one Prototype Defense. *The Weapon Lab cannot be upgraded while a Prototype Defense is being made. **Similarly, a Prototype Defense cannot be made while the Weapon Lab is upgrading. About Prototype Defenses *Prototype Defenses are defenses that can be placed on your home base. *They are much more powerful than normal defenses. *Prototype Defenses are temporary. After 7 days, they self-destruct. **If one self-destructs while you are offline, you will get a notification that says, "Prototype expired!". *Prototype Defenses can be reclaimed while on your base similar to Statues but you will not gain anything in return. **There is a 3 second countdown to prevent accidental destruction similar to Statues. **If you already have the maximum amount of Prototype Defenses placed, save your Prototype Modules instead of building a new Prototype Defense. It is typically better to wait for your placed Prototype Defense(s) to self-destruct instead of wasting one. *They are built using Prototype Modules. **You must build the Weapon Lab to have a chance of receiving Prototype Modules. Read about the chance to win a module on the Prototype Modules page. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Weapon Lab is a large concrete semicircular structure on a larger circular base. The top is covered by heavy blue plating. A female villager in a lab coat and protective goggles stands next to the lab. *At level 2, the Weapon Lab gains a small blue overhang on the far back. The concrete base is outlined with blue plating. *At level 3, the rest of the concrete base is filled in with another semicircular structure. In the middle is a round metal balcony with a circular warning tape design in the middle. A ladder is added. *At level 4, the blue overhang gains a great deal of bulk, and now has a fan on the top. *At level 5, the blue overhang grows taller and has a drill-like structure on one side. There is a large amount of wire coiled around the place where the semicircular structures do not meet. A warning-tape design is marked on the front of the Lab. Trivia *The Weapon Lab is the only building whose build/upgrade costs unlocked at a certain Headquarters level exceed the cost to upgrade the Headquarters to the next level (by approximately 20%). **Although the level 5 Weapon Lab is unlocked at HQ level 19, its cost is set to as if it were unlocked at HQ level 20 (it would cost 4,400,000 wood, 4,300,000 stone and 3,400,000 iron if it is approximately 20% more than the cost of upgrading the HQ from 19 to 20.) *The level 5 Weapon Lab is the most expensive building upgrade in the game. *When a Prototype Defense's construction is complete, it will be covered by a brown tarp, so players visiting your base will not be able to see which Prototype Defense you have ready. *Despite the fact that Prototype Defenses only last 7 days after being placed, an assembled Prototype Defense can remain undeployed in the Weapon Lab indefinitely. de:Waffenlabor Category:Support Buildings Category:Prototypes